In Lust and Shadow
by Bonnie Black
Summary: Very Au. Vampire fic. Pretty dark and DEFFINATELY earned it's rating. Heavey slash. SBHPDMRLBW. Yes, you read that right. Mostly just smutt.


In Lust and Shadow

Draco was not delusional. He knew his father's affection only reached as far as his pointed aristocratic nose, but never in all his eighteen years of life did he expect the man _hated_ him. Certainly not this much, at any rate.

The blonde sat stiffly in the center of the back seat of the limousine. Long, black, luxuriant and expensive, the surroundings did nothing to comfort him.

Across the black stretch of the limo, Draco couldn't help but stare at the man who had taken him from his home. Perhaps in his thirties, the man had a smoothly angled face and honey-caramel hair with just enough hint of grey to seem sophisticated. Along with pale skin and amber eyes, the man was truly breathtaking.

But Draco wouldn't be distracted by his good looks.

"What was his price, sir?" He asked politely and carefully.

The man smiled, showing a hint of white fang. "Please, call me Remus."

Draco shifted uncomfortably under that amber gaze and folded his arms over his chest. "His price?" he repeated.

Remus cocked his head to the side with a slight frown. "I'm afraid I don't understand your question, Draco."

The blonde tried in vain not to shiver from the way the vampire breathed his name. "My father. What did he ask for in return for giving me to you? What was I worth to him?"

He looked into those odd eyes, as if daring the man to comment on his pain.

Remus merely frowned. "Lucius Malfoy did not give you to us. The family has a long history of debt to my Coven, and when Lucius failed to pay off a fraction of the debt, we sought our own justice." He smiled a bit wider as he looked Draco up and dawn quickly. "You were by far the only object that would satisfy the demands."

Draco was caught between blushing and bristling with anger. He was _not_ an object! He opened his mouth to say just that, but Remus silenced him with a look.

"You belong to the Black Vampire Coven now." He said calmly as the limo smoothly rolled to a halt. "You are no longer a Malfoy, so do not presume to have any sort of rank with us." His tone was not unkind, but hardly warm. He moved toward the car door as it was opened from the outside. "Just do your duty as you should, and you will be cared for in return." He got out of the limo, and then reached back in for Draco's hand.

With no other choice, Draco accepted the help out of the car. As the vampire pulled him out gently, he squinted through the dark. "And just what is my duty?"

"Whatever your masters ask of you."

Remus placed a hand on the small of Draco's back, steering him through the first level of Grimmauld Place. He lingered on the sensation of warm flesh beneath his palm, hunger making his jaws ache as well as desire.

Sirius, his maker, had mentioned the Malfoy heir months ago as a suitable substitute for the family's debt. At the time, Remus had been bothered by jealousy. Ever since Sirius had saved him from lycanthropy by turning him, Remus had fancied himself as Sirius's true mate. Of course, then the others had come along and somehow wedged themselves into both their hearts and bodies. But that was a story for another time. The fact remained: now, with the beautiful blonde's body radiating heat and a heady scent, Remus's jealousy evaporated in desire.

Funny, he had never liked blondes so much before.

Remus shook himself from his reverie and continued leading the blonde through the Manor, heading down below street level. His only thought was how pleased his lovers would be once they got a look at their new pet.

Draco had a horrible, sickening feeling of being cut off from the light of day forever as the doors of the lift opened once more. They were now well bellow the Manor, where the vampires were cure to be safe from the day's violent rays. Briefly, he wondered if he'd ever see the sun again.

Such thoughts raced from his mind as he stepped out of the lift with Remus. Draco stepped onto a dark platform the led out to a large living area, lit only by the purple glow of black-lights and an array of candles placed about on rich mahogany furniture. But the beautiful room was not what stopped Draco in his tracks.

Spread out over a deep brown leather couch were what Draco safely assumed were his new 'Masters.' And they were every bit as gorgeous as Remus—no, even more so.

Reclining in the corner of the couch was a tall, raven haired beauty whose grey eyes gleamed mysteriously in the purple light. Leather trousers hugged his legs and, if he stood, Draco would bet they'd cling to his crotch just as nicely. His pale, well defined torso was bare.

Laying on his back with his head in the other's lap was a young vampire, appearing no older than Draco himself. Ebony locks spread around his face and over his lover's leg. Remarkably emerald eyes glittered with molten desire in his handsome face. Draco tried not to blush as he looked at him: he was entirely naked.

The lack of clothing wasn't the only thing making the blonde's cheeks flush and pants tighten, however.

The green eyed vamp was spread over the couch, long legs open enticingly. But Draco was incapable of seeing the entirety of his body by the third vampire. Blood-red hair cascaded over his shoulders, hanging a mere inch over the green-eyed vamp's chest. Stylishly slashed black jeans gripped him obscenely tight and an off-white, almost Victorian shirt hung open off his shoulders to frame his fit body. A black phoenix tattoo stretched across the skin between his hips bellow his navel. His bright blue eyes were hungry with lust.

The auburn haired vamp was settled snuggly between the younger one's legs. He leaned over the other's body with his mouth open, making Draco wonder if he had been about to bite before they had entered the room. Either way, even with his clothes still on, it was clear the redhead was getting just as much pleaser from their frotting as his nude partner.

The two froze in place when they heard Remus chuckle at them.

"Why don't you two give it a rest a minute." Remus said happily right before he shoved Draco into the center of the room. Directly in front of the three excited vampires.

Sirius couldn't help but grin as Remus and the Malfoy heir entered their main underground chamber. He paused in his stroking of his youngest lover's chest as he focused on the (cough) _fresh meat_ that had just walked in. The blonde was as perfect as he had told them: Petit, gorgeous, with fresh blood pounding through his veins faster and faster with every moment, and the scent of arousal practically flooding from his pores. One glance at his three lovers, and he knew they smelled it too.

Sirius only allowed a moment to worry for the boy. It was one thing to be taken by a vampire; another to be taken by _four_; everything changed when your virginity is forfeit to a Coven.

As Bill and Harry jumped up to greet their new pet, Sirius easily shrugged off his concern before following suit. One thing was for sure: Draco Malfoy would no longer be virgin by next daybreak.

Bill looked over his shoulder at Sirius with a fang-filled smirk, having heard the thought through their bond.

"So this is Draco," Harry whispered in a bedroom voice that made all three of his lovers shiver.

As Harry moved closer, the blonde backed up, his legs practically quivering when faced with the unashamedly nude and erect vampire. Harry smiled almost sweetly at him—almost.

With an effortlessly vampire-quick lunge, Harry was right inside Draco's personal bubble. The blonde squeaked, too shocked to react right away as Harry licked his cheek softly and ran a hand teasingly along the curve of his back. "I'm Harry," He whispered hotly in his ear.

Draco's sense caught up with him and he jerked himself away so he could turn and run. He had hardly spun when the redhead's hands were gripping his hips and his nose was nearly squished against the vamp's throat. "Bill," He said smoothly by way of introduction, his voice a lovely tenor.

Draco backed up in fright, unintentionally pressing himself into Harry's arms. The green eyed vamp hardly complained as he wound strong arms around his waist and nuzzled his blonde hair with a pleased hum.

"He's very pretty," Bill said in a tone suggesting he was impressed.

"I told you I had good taste," Sirius said humorously as he came closer. "He'll satisfy the Malfoy debt nicely."

Harry smirked at Sirius, licking his lips suggestively. "He hasn't satisfied anything yet."

Draco squirmed in the confines of Harry's and Bill's bodies. He had always known vampires were naturally sexual creatures, but he never expected _this_.

Sirius reached out and pulled Draco from the two others. He carefully took the boy's hand, bowed over it slightly, and gave it a kiss. "The name's Sirius," he smiled as he looked into Draco's eyes. The smile widened into a grin when the boy's eyes grow round at the sight of his fangs.

Draco pulled back, fear drowning his earlier arousal. But Sirius still had his hand, and clearly had no intention of letting him go. Pulling Draco forward, the tall vampire slipped his arm around him and pressed his palm to the boy's lower back. This successfully trapped their hips together, letting Sirius feel every movement Draco made to get away.

A strangled sob escaped the boy as Remus came up behind him and wrapped his arms around both of them. He leaned close and kissed behind his ear, whispering. "It's alright, Draco. Remember what I told you. Just do what you're told."

Draco whimpered. He felt Sirius's hands glide down his back and onto his arse. Those strong, large hands cupped his butt, squeezing tightly, causing his long fingers to dig into the crevice between the cheeks.

"Please," He whimpered, weakly trying to get away from the vampires molesting him.

"Alright then." Sirius said cheerfully as he and Remus pulled back, "I won't touch you there. Yet." The wink he gave him made Draco shiver despite himself. Well, at least he wasn't touching him still.

His relief was short lived as a naked body smothered him from behind. "We didn't promise anything." Harry's voice spoke loudly next to his ear.

"No," Bill said with a grin as he came up on Draco's and Harry's side. "We didn't."

Draco gasped and redoubled his efforts to get free as the redhead reached for him.

"That's it," Bill hissed as he caught Draco's pants by the belt loops and tugged on them. "Fight us. Makes it more fun."

Harry groaned in agreement and moved one hand to start tearing at Draco's shirt with his claws.

"Be careful with him the first time, boys." Remus said causally as Sirius pulled him over to the couch and into his lap. "He's a virgin."

"Yeah," Harry huffed excitedly as he tore the shirt away completely. "We know."

Draco couldn't believe this was happening. Panic flooded his brain as Bill dropped to his knees to disperse of Draco's remaining clothing. Abandoning his pathetic whimpers and struggling, Draco gave in to his buckling knees and the fear eating at him. He began to scream.

"Stop! No, please!" Draco cried, hot tears welling up in his eyes as Harry shoved him, naked, onto the floor beside Bill.

On the couch, Remus shifted in Sirius's lap as they both watched Bill pin the boy down with his own body. Remus tilted his head just so, so that he could continue to watch as he latched onto Sirius's neck with his lips. Sirius moaned softly and slowly dragged his fingers over Remus's thigh and over the bulge of his erection in return. Remus sighed happily as he ground down on his mate's lap, spreading his legs so those talented fingers could rub the insides of his thighs.

Sirius chuckled in Remus's ear, nodding toward the three on the floor. Remus looked over to see Harry begin rubbing himself against the screaming blonde, half laying between the boy's legs behind Bill, who straddled Draco's torso, knees on his hands to hold him down while Bill hurriedly got rid of his own clothing. Still humping the poor boy, Harry reached around to slide his hand into Bill's jeans as the redhead threw off his shirt. Remus and Sirius reveled in the sight and sounds their lovers made.

Draco was beside himself with the strangest mix of feelings he had ever had. He was, point blank, terrified. Here he was, being raped and most likely eventually fed upon by two overly excited (not to mention _big_) vampires. And he had the nasty feeling in his gut that Remus and Sirius would likely have a go at him after these two were done. The thought made certain parts of his anatomy ache with anticipated pain already. It was obvious from the beginning they weren't going to go easy on him in any way.

What was worse, Draco's own emotions had decided to put him through hell as well. At every flash of fang he caught sight of, his heart raced in a thrill of excitement to have the hard bone slice shallowly through his skin. Every gentle scratch of their claws on his body (they were exceptionally careful not to cut anything), he couldn't help but feel the urge to squirm in delight at the touch. And let's face it: his untried body felt bloody good against that of these darker creatures.

Even still, he was incoherent with fear of being drained of his life's blood. He couldn't stand the thought of being torn apart from the inside as they forced their way into him. He was all alone, surrounded by non-humans who wanted nothing more than to use his body for what it was worth.

He was so incredibly, unbelievably scared.

"No," Draco whimpered, his voice hoarse from screaming and his eyes raw from crying. Harry and Bill had been toying with him for hours, but had yet to actually breach him. He lay trapped in Bills arms, half sitting up between the redhead's legs, but Bill's own arms held his arms clamped to his chest so he was incapable of interfering. Draco's legs had been forcefully spread, Harry crouching between them with his face dangerously close to Draco's limp cock.

Harry licked his lips and smirked up at Draco, bringing his hand up to curl his finger around Draco's prick. The blonde jerked, kicking his legs and turned his face away in shame with eyes closed tightly.

"No, no, no, no, no." he pleaded, his voice rough and throat sore. "Please, don't!"

Harry paused and sat up. He moved in close to Draco's face and forced the human to look at him. "Enough with the whining." His voice had a curious quality of understanding and kindness to it. Odd, consider… "Just let me …_get you interested_ and I promise you'll enjoy it."

Draco only shook worse in fear, wanting desperately to look away from those big green eyes.

He got that small wish as Harry was pulled away form him, only to be replaced by Remus. Draco had been so concerned with what was happening to him that he failed to notice what Remus and Sirius had been up to. From the sudden lack of clothing, he could only guess.

Remus leaned in, much like Harry had, only he didn't pause. Draco gasped as Remus brought their lips together. Not touching the boy except for their lips, the wolf-turned-vamp gently coxed Draco's mouth open. Draco, totally surprised and inexperienced, shook uncontrollably with mixed sensation and emotion.

Bill's arms slowly relaxed around him, as if he and Remus were somehow capable of communicating with each other about how to handle him.

A new pair of hands slid up his legs, from his ankles to his thighs, making his entire body tingle delightedly.

Someone sat beside them and Draco felt cool lips against his ear, before Harry's voice added to the sudden dream-like quality of whatever they were doing to him. "Hush, Draco. Just relax. We're not going to harm you." A shiver of fear and doubt raced through him, quickly chased away by the combined efforts of the other three vampires. Remus swiftly, though gently pulled Draco's tongue into his mouth to suck on it lovingly. Bill's hand rubbed soothing, yet sensual circles over his lower abdomen and stomach. Sirius's mouth placed haphazard open-mouthed kisses along his ankle and up his left calf. Harry gave a long lick from his collar bone to his ear, before gently tugging on said ear with his teeth.

It was no use, now that they had had enough of their frightening vampire games, and were now honestly trying to get him in the mood, Draco could do nothing but succumb to their wishes.

Draco gasped as Remus pulled away from him, ending his first kiss. Harry stopped playing with his ear and Bill's hands came to a halt on his stomach. Sirius's beautiful dark head peered over Remus's shoulder after ending his trail of kisses.

"Mmm," Remus hummed, apparently pleased.

"I'll say," Bill said with a chuckle.

Harry shifted in place, body taut with anticipation. "Good enough to eat." He teased.

Sirius laughed. "Definitely." He wrapped one arm around Remus's middle to balance himself, and the other hand reached out and gently caressed Draco's hard shaft.

Draco squeaked in an entirely new way as waves of pleasure and desire rolled through his body. Merlin, that was _good_.

Harry was laughing and moving around to be nearer Sirius and Remus. "I think he likes that."

"I know I did." Sirius said, giving Remus's neck a fond kiss. "I call first choice." He said suddenly, sounding like a child on Christmas Morning.

Remus huffed, looking at his lover angrily. Bill groaned in disappointment.

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Second."

Remus looked over Draco's head at Bill and grinned. "Seniority rules."

Bill grumbled under his breath. "Wanker," he hissed.

Now that the vampires had turned their attention, seemingly, elsewhere, Draco felt a glimmer of embarrassment, as well as the cold that didn't seem to affect the undead men. He began shaking and was just about to try for another escape attempt when Sirius pushed Remus out of his way and came closer to Draco. Though unsurprised to find Sirius as bare as the rest of them, he was terribly shocked when the vampire bent over and closed his lips around the very head of his penis. Draco cried out in shock.

Sirius sucked lightly, flicking his tongue over the tip, and in that instant, Draco felt like nothing could get better than this. Lucius had sheltered him far too much for him to have ever experienced something so wonderful.

Apparently, innocence was a big vampire kink.

Draco barely managed to open his eyes as Sirius pleasured him, but when he did, he found himself staring into brilliantly glowing emerald eyes. Harry's pupils had dilated, the green of his eyes glowing softly, and his red lips parted to make room for the fangs which had elongated by a considerable amount. Harry's morphed eyes were riveted to Draco and Sirius, and if that hadn't been clue enough, Draco could clearly make out Harry's raging erection through his own haze of lust.

Sirius released Draco with a wet pop, licking his lips as he looked up. Draco gasped. Like Harry, Sirius's eyes had changed, and he found himself amazed that he had managed to enjoy himself so fully with such long, sharp teeth housed in the talented mouth with him. Bill nipped playfully at his shoulder, and Draco turned to see both he and Remus were in a similar state.

The redhead winked at him. "Couldn't have you going out on us before the real fun's even started, now could we?" He asked rhetorically.

Draco shuddered in excitement. There was more?! "W-what do you want me to do?" He said, finding his voice again.

The vampires laughed, their eyes gleaming.

"That's better, Draco." Remus said. "Do what we tell you,"

"Let's start here," Harry said, climbing into Sirius's lap. He faced Draco, ignoring Sirius's hands wrapping around him and cupping his crotch. Hardly a breath away from Draco's face, he whispered: "Kiss me,"

Draco obliged.

In next to no time, Draco found himself in an entirely different position. Rather than being held down as he screamed for mercy, he was now actively groping for another body and begging to be loved. He was not disappointed. He quickly learned just how right Remus had been: as long as he did everything they asked for, they took care of him.

Draco sat in Sirius's lap, the man's erection bumping against his arse with every movement. His arms were around Bill's neck as they practically made love with their mouths. Remus rutted against Bill's backside as he held Draco's arm, suckling at his forearm and leaving several light bruises but no bite marks. His body was turned so Harry could sit comfortably beside him, Draco's leg over his thighs, and massaged Draco's package, even as Sirius touched him.

So of course, he was somewhat disappointed when Bill broke their kiss, Remus released his arm, Harry stopped touching him, and Sirius urged him off his lap.

"Lean on Remus," Sirius commanded. Draco did as he was told, relieved to feel Remus latch on to his neck and start suckling.

"Now relax." Bill said, sitting on his right and taking hold of the blonde's arm. Draco moaned softly as the redhead kissed and licked his one unmarked arm.

Harry pulled up on his left, pulled Draco's arm around his shoulders, and half-laid down so his mouth was at the appropriate level to lavish attention on Draco's nipple.

Draco's breath came quicker and somehow, this felt more arousing than everything they'd done so far. Merlin, he desperately wanted Sirius to suck him again…

Sirius stretched out between Draco's happily spread legs. He kissed and licked and nipped the inside of his left thigh, but stopped before he touched Draco's prize.

Draco whimpered, unashamed to beg at this point. "Please. God, oh Sirius please…"

Remus broke his mouth from his neck and hushed him. "Keep quiet until we're done, Draco. Begging like that is nothing but dangerously tempting at this point."

Draco frowned in confusion. "What do—oh no, Sirius—wait! Ah!"

The only warning was the slight brush of two sharp points before Sirius clamped down on the vein on the inside of his thigh. A sharp, terrible twinge of pain shattered the happy haze of passion the manipulative bastards had drugged him with. But it wasn't over yet.

Hardly a second after the first bite, Draco felt Harry's fangs slice into the flesh directly above the hard nub of his nipple. Draco cried out again, the pain worse in that spot.

He was given only a handful of seconds longer than the first time before Remus's own teeth joined the party and cut into his neck. Though the pain was considerably less than with the other two bites, it still hurt like hell, and Draco felt hot tears drip from his lashes.

When Bill hastily drove his fangs into his arm, Draco could feel all traces of that happy desire flee from his body and mind.

But that didn't last long.

One of Sirius's hands slithered up his other thigh, fingers soon flitting around his failing arousal. So suddenly that Draco gasped loudly, the pain in the four bites vanished as a strange liquid fire seemed to be injected into his veins. It coursed through his body, filling him with desire worse than ever before, and soon he felt certain he would burst within moments.

Draco lost track of how long the vampire's spent feeding on him. It must not have been long, for when they broke the contact Draco hardly felt any weaker, though he was certain he should have. Then again, the ache between his legs was so insistent that it was possible he just didn't notice.

Opening his eyes, Draco was met with the sight of Bill's, Harry's, and Sirius's brightly glowing eyes, his blood tinting their lips a luscious red. Merlin, how he wanted to lick his own essence off of them…

"Sweet, merciful gods," Remus panted, Draco still leaning back on him in a pleasure-induced high.

Harry moaned, crawling over to lick Draco's gasping mouth, their tongues intertwining momentarily. "Mmm, he so ready for us…"

Sirius practically lifted the emerald eyed boy away, causing Draco to keen from loss. "I called first's, remember."

"No way, love," Bill said, grabbing hold of Draco's arm and tugging him over. Draco would have happily gone to him, but Remus's arms tightened frighteningly around him as he growled, rather reminiscent of a wolf.

"All bets are off." Remus said, pulling Draco even closer to his body.

"Piss off, mutt." Sirius said jokingly as he urged Draco's legs open. Not that he really needed to, Draco was only too happy to let them do anything to him at this point. The boy lifted his hips into the air, needful, and moaned continuously, begging for relief.

Harry showed up, seemingly out of no where, and wrapped his arms around Sirius's chest. He leaned in and hissed something low and deep into his lover's ear. Something that made the elder vampire's eyes roll back and a loud groan escape his throat.

What happened next was seared into the blonde's memory as the most delicious thing he'd likely ever see again in his natural life.

Sirius dropped his hands from Draco's thighs and spun so quickly human eyes wouldn't have caught it. Almost just as fast, Sirius had Harry flat on his back, the younger one's legs over his shoulders as he viciously bit into Harry's neck. Unlike Draco's own experience, Harry seemed to get nothing but immediate pleasure from the bite. His green eyes flared even brighter and he damn nearly screamed as he sank his claws into Sirius's back, thrusting his own hips up as his lover's cock pressed impatiently against his arse.

Draco was so overcome by the sight of the two gorgeous vampires that he wouldn't have even noticed if he had been drooling. As it were, Bill never gave him the chance to do such an embarrassing thing. Almost too fast, The redhead and taken up Sirius's place between Draco's legs, his lips and tongue intertwining with the blonde's. Draco only winced slightly as a sharp fang nicked his tongue, but Bill quickly remedied that by sucking hungrily at the available sustenance.

The entire time, Remus's hand were doing wonders to his body, rubbing himself against the small of the boy's back, Remus pinched and played with his nipples, careful with the one Harry had bitten. With his other hand, he skillfully ran his fingers down the boy's side, over the firm swell of his arse, and harshly began rubbing at his puckered entrance. He pressed hard enough that the barest tips of his fingers breached the blonde, but he held back otherwise.

Bill broke their kiss, making Draco moan and lean forward to recapture his lips. The vampires merely chuckled at him, both nearly panting (as unnecessary as it was for them) with desire. Bill repositioned himself so that his own hard body was cuddled up nice and happily next to Draco's, and instead of relocking their lips, he raised two fingers to Draco's mouth.

Remus was the one who whispered hotly in his ear. "Suck, Draco."

If he had been thinking clearly, Draco would have been appalled by his eagerness as he obeyed the order.

With Bill rocking against him and Remus touching that unexplored part of his body, Draco was certain he would last very long. Sheltered as he was, he had a vague idea of what Bill wanted his fingers wet for, and the idea thrilled him beyond words. So when Bill finaly removed his fingers, Draco happily took his wrist, if somewhat hesitantly, and helped lead the wet and sticky hand down to his entrance.

Remus and Bill both moaned at the action.

"Merlin, he's so ready…." Bill all but whimpered.

Remus could hardly speak as he pulled back enough to watch his lover's fingers disappeared inside the waiting body between them. Draco gapsed and instantly a glimmer of his rational thought flared back to life. Right now, with only a couple of fingers fishing about inside of him, there was only a little burn, but he knew how big all of the vampire's were, and the reality of being stretched that much was…

…was totally erased from his currently nonexistent list of worries as Bill's fingers rubbed furiously against the most secret, pleasurable part of him.

"Bill," Remus groaned, his voice husky, "Bill, now!"

The redhead looked up at his lover and smirked at the ex-wolf's glowing eyes and excited expression. It took a lot to break Remus's cool, something that he and Harry had always prided themselves in. Needless to say, Draco was already proving a better deal than any amount of gold from the Malfoy estates could have given them.

Draco very nearly cried with big fat angry tears when Bill's fingers were pulled out of him. "Please, please, I need--"

"Not to worry, babe," Bill said, pulling Draco onto his knees, "You'll like this even more, I promise."

Draco opened his mouth to argue, half crazed with desire. He was certain nothing could have felt as wonderful as that had been. Little did he know, how wrong he was.

Remus pushed Draco over, urging him to get on his hands and knees. Kneeling behind the boy, Remus took himself in hand to help guide him into the virgin body that awaited him. But Merlin, did he want this….

Draco's jaw dropped up in a near silent, gasping cry as the Vampire forced his way in. Bill's hands reached out to pull the globes of his arse apart, opening him further to Remus. "Hold out just a bit, love." Bill was saying, his own desire raging. "Son, love, soon."

Soon turned out to be entirely worth it, in Draco's humble opinion. Not long after Remus began to thrust, the burning pain evaporated as pleasure overcame his body. Draco's hands fisted in the dark carpet beneath him, his knees, though he couldn't be bothered to notice, started to rub raw against the roughness of the carpet as his body shook with each crash of Remus's hips into his. But Merlin, it was so bloody good…

Bill sat down, his legs spread, in front of the blond. Grabbing the boy's chin, he lifted his face to give him a sexy grin filled with promise. "You've been such a good little pet, Draco," His praise, for some reason, was like music to his ears, with Remus's moans and grunts as a beautiful harmony. Bill gently, encouragingly, stroked his cheek. "Do one more thing for me, love," He whispered, placing his hand on top of Draco's head. He slowly began pushing down, still whispering in that hot voice that made Draco want to do anything for him. "Take me in your mouth, Draco, as if you were making love to me. That a boy…_yes_!"

It never even occurred to Draco that he shouldn't disobey. The notion never popped up that perhaps they were using him, putting him under a vampiric spell. All he cared about was pleasing his masters, and if Bill wanted his to do something he'd never done before, he'd still do his best. Resting himself on his forearms, his back curved so his arse was in the air for Remus, wrapped his lips around Bill's penis, sucking like he remembered Sirius doing to him not too long ago.

Remus and Bill both cried out at the even more intense pleasure. Opening the mental link between them, they felt each other's pleasure as well as their own. Extending the link a little further, and they could feel Sirius and Harry fucking faster and harder than any human would ever be able to move, let alone withstand. When Draco began bobbing his head faster as he discovered he could move his hips in time with Remus, The two vampires came simultaneously.

Draco, caught by surprise, gagged and pulled off of Bill, sputtering as blood-tinted spunk dripped from his lips. He coughed violently for a bit, not noticing when Remus pulled out of his raw hole.

Bill fell back, sated as he lay on the floor, knees raised and legs still open. Remus moaned in aftershock and crawled over to cuddle up next to Bill. Calming down after a moment, the two vampires rested their eyes on Draco, he was crouched, bent over, on the floor, still riding his throat of the foul tasting essence.

Remus looked up at Bill from where his head rested on the other's stomach. "He did well. Think we should let the others have him first before we give him a reward?"

Bill grinned back and looked over toward the coffee table. Sirius and Harry were right beside it, moving against each other every bit as wildly as they had been half an hour ago.

"Hey!" Bill called, too relaxed to get up and get their attention.

While Bill shouted at their two otherwise distracted partners, Remus sat up a little and whistled to get Draco's attention. With a simple "come 'ere, pet," Remus had the boy at his side in an instant, only just barely noting the slight kink in the boy's movements. Remus might have thought he'd been gentle with him, but gentle to a vampire and gentle to a human had very different meanings.

Draco, still caught in the vampiric thrall, stumbled over until he was practically in Remus's lap again. So eager to please, he was completely devoid of his previous inhibitions and he found himself hoping, praying, even, that they wanted to have him again. It didn't matter that he had yet to reach his own completion. As long as his master's were satisfied.

Remus licked Draco's ear and made the boy moan with a simply brush of his finger up the boy's erection. "Go to Sirius and Harry," He whispered, his voice carrying just a hint of vampiric power in it. "They want you too."

A brief flicker of shame flew through Draco, and was just as quickly forgotten as he crawled in the direction of the two dark haired vampires. How could he have forgotten about his other masters?!

Sirius pulled out of Harry as Draco approached, finally giving Bill's screeching a listen. However, as the older of the two pulled back, Harry grinned excitedly and resumed his laid back position. Seeing Harry's glowing eyes flare as he licked his lips sensually, Sirius turned to see what he was looking at. He felt his own desire kick up—if it were possible—even more as he saw Draco crawling intently toward them. Lips swollen and red, with the slight pink of exertion on his pale body, and blonde hair hanging in his stormy eyes, wet with sweat…Good Merlin and Morgana, the boy was sex incarnate!

And Sirius and Harry wanted him. Badly.

Sirius glanced down at his lover, their eyes connecting for only a brief moment. It was all it took to decide exactly what they wanted. "Come here, Draco." Sirius said, his voice deep and husky.

Draco whimpered, his eyes sparkling in response to the encouraged vampire magic Sirius had just set his way. Once again, Draco was overcome by desire, both physically, and with the need to please his masters. And all for merely hearing the vampire's voice.

Draco reached them and was visibly shaking with need. "P-please…" He whimpered, sliding one hand over Sirius's chest.

"Not to worry, love." Harry said, stretching as he lay down fully, keeping his legs apart. Draco licked his lips subconsciously as his eyes feasted on the sight of Harry's proud and delicious package. Harry and Sirius shared a knowing smirk.

"There now," Sirius said heatedly as he gripped Draco by the hips. "Straddle him, yeah, just like that…good."

Draco did exactly as his masters told him too. With one knee on either side of the green-eyes vamp, he hovered over his stomach, unable to resist running his hands over Harry's body. Harry moaned and arched up as Draco's weaker, human nails made his skin tingle delightfully. Harry reached up and grabbed the blonde's hips in a grip that would surely leave dark bruises, as Sirius wrapped a hand around his cock.

Harry groaned, and he tugged on Draco's hips hard enough to make the boy wince. "Merlin and the fucking gods, Sirius, I want him now!" He hissed impatiently. Sirius, his heavy breathing sounding in Draco's ear, chuckled deep in his throat as he used his other hand to help Harry bring Draco down.

Draco gasped and arched his back as he felt Harry's member slide home. Though not quite as big as Remus, Harry was still rather impressive, and Draco found he wanted to move so badly it was like a real itch under his skin. With Harry the one on the floor, Draco felt his instincts screaming at him to start rocking his hips in a particular fashion, so, wanting to please his master, he did just that.

The instant digging of nails into his hips from both vampires and the warning growls were not the kind of response he was expecting.

"No," Harry's eyes had snapped open and gave the blonde a stern look. "Not yet. Stay still until you're told otherwise."

Sirius growled in agreement, making Draco whimper in shame and sadness. Merlin, he had done something wrong! They wouldn't want him now…

So caught in his feelings of inadequateness, he hadn't notice Sirius moving closer behind him. It wasn't until the vamp wrapped one arm around his waist and hoisted him up just a little that he noticed they were no longer angry with him. In fact, it seemed just the opposite when Sirius mumbled against his neck "Relax, pet."

He tried to obey the command, really he did. But he found it quite impossible to relax when you're being torn in two. After all the pleasure of the past few hours, he was completely shocked by the sharpest pain he'd ever known in his entire life. He screamed as he felt Sirius forcing his own entry into his body. Harry arched under him, hissing in obvious pleasure as the confines of Draco's body became even hotter and tighter with Sirius inside as well.

Both vampire growled and moaned at the new sensation, even as Draco found his arousal faltering as big pearly tears streamed down his face.

As his arousal was broken, so was the vampiric thrall. The pain in his throat form all the screaming, and then Bill's load scorching him as it was shot down his throat, along with the intolerable pain of being torn apart so completely, and Draco had stark reality thrown right in his face.

He was being used.

Remus had lied. They weren't "taking care of him" at all. They were using him…

"Ah! Yes!" Harry cried, pushing his hips up even as Sirius pushed down, the two of them fucking Draco so completely that he didn't even think it was possible, even as he experienced it. Sirius had by now been reduced to mindless grunts and hissing. With so much pain, and their thrusts so strong and hard, it was all Draco could do to keep himself upright with his hands flat on Harry's chest.

If Remus had been gentle, what they did to him now was torture worse than the Devil himself would have inflicted on him. Each of their combined thrusts jarred his body, making him gasp through his sobs. His body clenched painfully, despite the overwhelming weakness he felt. Urges to vomit and urges to black out now to avoid the pain warred within him. After the initial scream, Draco was nearly silent as his senses were bombarded.

Sirius and Harry clasped hands as they opened the connection between them. Having waited so long to use the link, it was almost immediate that they both came with loud, passionate yells. Draco whimpered loudly as his abused body went into spasms of pain as their essence made the new wounds sting. He didn't need to look to know he was bleeding.

When Sirius pulled out of him, Draco took the opportunity immediately to get away. However, he found he barely had the strength to get off of Harry's body, and he stumbled and collapsed on the floor, one leg still thrown over Harry's stomach.

His reaction wasn't enough to get the attention of all four vampires, but the scent of his blood having been spilt was. Bill and Remus, who were not nearly as sex crazed as the other two, had been content to cuddle and listen happily to Sirius and Harry's pleasure. Now, they sat up abruptly and were beside him in a blink of an eye—literally.

Harry sat up as if he had been burned, his eyes wide with shock.

Sirius stared at Draco, a look somewhere between surprise and anger on his handsome face.

Remus leaned close to the trembling boy and sniffed. He frowned at the others. "He's bleeding _and_ crying, for the love Merlin!"

Harry looked at Sirius. "I…I didn't even notice the Thrall had broken…" He looked stricken and terribly guilty.

One look told him Sirius felt the same way. "I knew it'd hurt him at first, even with Thrall, so when he screamed I didn't even…" Sirius's anger was clearly directed at his own inattention than at the sobbing boy in front of him.

"We know," Bill said, scooting over to Draco with a blanket in his arms. "We thought the same thing."

"He…He broke Thrall…" Harry whispered amazedly, staring at Draco's trembling body. The boy had hid his face in his arms and the carpet, his legs curled up. They could see the fresh blood seeping from his raw and torn arse.

Remus took the blanket from Bill and reached out to wrap it around Draco, but the blonde would have none of it. The moment Remus got close, the boy whimpered pathetically and curled up even tighter into a ball, his body shaky uncontrollably as he tried to hide from his abusers unsuccessfully.

Draco was so scared. Hadn't they finished with him yet? For the love of Merlin, what could they possibly want now? Hadn't they taken enough from him? He was so terrified and drenched with shame at the way he had acted while under their spell that he couldn't bring himself to comprehend the words being said around him. He kept waiting, petrified, to feel someone's heavy hand groping him again; to feel someone pressing into his broken body again and again. Draco had never been so afraid and hurt in his life.

Eyes raw from tears and body aching awfully, even in places he had never felt before, Draco thankfully surrendered to the darkness that clouded his mind.

"Mmm…."

Draco moaned in his sleep, the sound raspy and small.

"Ah….oh, nugh…"

Slowly being drawn out of his blissful void of dreamless sleep, Draco couldn't even bother with being embarrassed by the small mewling noises that were flying from his lips. Like a well tuned instrument, his sore throat continued to produce soft, musical notes. A soft chuckle, not quite in his ear, but nearly, accompanied him against the otherwise silent room.

"I think he's waking up," said a deep, attractive voice.

The same person who had chuckled spoke, his voice light and gentle. "Hush, just leave him be."

Two of his companions giggled, one with the same deep voice of the first speaker.

A third voice entered the conversation, this time drawing Draco to the land of the living enough to actually comprehend what he was saying. "Yeah right. Try telling that to Harry."

A fourth happy, higher pitched voice made a loud, eager noise that rivaled Draco's own pleased moans.

Draco gasped and his eyes flew open as the last of his sleepiness vanished. Having finally woken enough, he realized just what…or _who_ was the musician playing his body in such a way to make he release such sounds in his sleep.

He instantly saw that he was laying in a large bed—more like a nest, really—and was nearly cocooned by blankets and strangely warm vampiric bodies. Cuddled up between his legs was none other than the emerald eyed vampire who had helped but him through torture not long ago. In fact, he was still torturing him.

Harry hummed, apparently pleased that Draco was awake. The vibrations from Harry's throat sent shockwaves of pleasure and desire through Draco's sex, which was firmly and wetly clamped between the vampire's red lips.

Draco gasped again, an embarrassingly high pitched squeak escaping as well. Harry moaned at his reaction and sucked hard. Draco all but whimpered, and he wasn't the only one. Through blurry eyes, Draco tossed his head in pleasure and saw Remus on his right, laying on his side with glowing eyes fixed on him and Harry as the vampire touched himself. A quick look to the left and he saw Bill rocking his naked hips against Sirius's, the two vampires nipping and playing with each other's pulse points, but not breaking skin.

Draco let out a little sigh, mixed with somewhat confused relief and a tad of disappointment as Harry released his cock with a wet slurping sound that oddly enough sent shivers down the blonde's spine. Sitting up, Harry crawled up Draco's body, leaning over him, and put their foreheads together. Harry closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, and when he opened them again, Draco was staring into no-longer glowing green eyes.

"We're sorry, pet." Harry whispered as he traced Draco's jaw with a finger. Almost lovingly, really.

Remus's shallow, rare breaths flitted over his cheek and he turned slightly to receive a brief kiss on the corner of his mouth. "We never meant to hurt you so badly." He said, his hand sliding in between his and Harry's bodies so he could trace circles on Draco's abdomen. "We had no idea you were no longer enjoying the side effects of Vampire Thrall."

"Not many humans can do that," Harry said, his voice still low, as he leaned back some. When he did that, Draco realized with a blush that he was still painfully hard, despite the reminder of last night, and that Harry was now quite comfortably cradled by his hips.

Draco could only groan, his head falling back as Harry gave a few slow, deliberate thrusts. "Oh…oh Merlin…"

When Draco looked up again, he saw Sirius behind Harry, obviously buried in the young vampire's body, and he leered at Draco over his other lover's shoulder. His arms went around Harry's sides, but touched Draco instead. "There now," He said as he nuzzled Harry's neck, his eyes staring into Draco's. "How about we make it up to you, love."

"Mmm, yeah," Bill contributed, leaning out of Remus's lap to place a passionate kiss on Draco's lips. "That sound like a plan."


End file.
